Older
by homozyghost
Summary: It just came to Luffy's realisation that he's not young anymore.


**A/N: Just a little something.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Older._

* * *

Luffy was always the youngest in everyone's eyes. He was that one kid who, at every living moment, decided that it was a good idea to get into trouble. He was also that one kid who got excited over food and fun things easily, whose emotions change like the quick trigger of a gun.

Because people tell him that he acts like a child, he began to think that he himself is a child. He began to think that he can be pardoned for most things.

It all changed in Drum Island.

Chopper loved sweet things. Chopper loved a lot of things, actually. His fascination with the world beyond his home island was stupidly infectious, and Luffy felt responsible to make that tiny dream come true. To see the whole world in the flesh; It was nothing inspirational- It was simply a comment in passing that no one care, but Luffy felt compelled to fulfill it for him.

Because Chopper was the youngest now and Luffy's older than young, and he just realised that.

It came to him in the middle of the night- In the form of a trembling reindeer and the thundering sound of the sky outside. Luffy was shook awake when this happened, and the Strawhat Captain turned over in annoyance, wondering what in the name of hell woke him up on an ungodly hour of the night.

"L-Luffy? Are you awake?"

Then came the quivering voice of his newly recruited crewmate. Luffy groaned into his pillow, a clear sign that he was indeed awake but tired enough to not lift his head up. " 'm 'wake," he mumbled, the sound muffled by both the pillow and the thunder, but Chopper can hear him just as clearly as morning. "Wha' da ya wan'?"

Luffy could hear Chopper's hooves on the floorboard, and just knew that Chopper was hesitating to say something. At this point, Luffy turned his head around and looked at the reindeer with tired eyes, head still rested on his pillow. His expression must've been visible in the dark, because Chopper immediately stuttered out an answer.

"I-I just ha-had a nightmare, you see, a-and usua-usually Doctorine let m-me s-stay in the room ne-next to hers b-but sometimes-"

Ah. This.

Luffy remembered clinging to his brothers when thunder was roaring outside their treehouse. It was loud and scary when he was just a young boy, but it wasn't that scary now. So why is Chopper so afraid?

"T-that's why, can I s-sleep with you?"

Suddenly, Luffy saw himself in Chopper; a seven year old brat who kept depending on his brothers to make the scary thunder go away, who kept getting told that the lightning won't hurt him because they were there to protect him. Chopper was older than seven though, he was fifteen now, but he's still younger. Younger than Luffy.

"-I c-can sleep just _near_ you though, it's alright, I-I just need- WAUGH!"

Wthout a moment's hesitation, Luffy coiled his arm around what he thought to be Chopper's waist and pulled him close, taking in the scent of medicine and sweets under his nose as Chopper squirmed against his chest.

"L-let me go, bastard, I'll-!" It was then when Chopper realised that he was the one who wanted this, and he abruptly stopped and slowly relaxed. Luffy kept snuggling into his fur however, but it was more assuring then annoying.

"Jus' sleep," came Luffy's voice and the doctor can't help but feel his heart warm, and he fought to keep the tiny giggle he had in his system.

"Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy smiled like an idiot even in his sleep, and thought how wonderful it was to be the older one for once as his mind drifted to another dreamless night.

Soon after that pleasant incident, Luffy would try to look the part and be responsible for once in his life. He can't do it for a long period of time though- Sometimes being a kid was more fun than being old. Chopper needed a role model anyway, so he'd still do it- Just not everyday. Chopper was his littlest brother now and Luffy would fight tooth and nail to keep him happy.

Because Chopper was the youngest now and Luffy's older than young, and he just realised that.


End file.
